


Happy, If Only for a Moment

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF fluff! This was written for a very dear friend of mine, SheIsMySin, for her birthday! I love her dearly! I hope you like it! Minerva and her beloved are in a clearing and a simple cuddle session turns into a serious conversation. One Shot. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, If Only for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheIsMySin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SheIsMySin).



Sweet Merlin! I love her so much! I didn't realize it was possible to love anyone so much.

I rolled closer to her as we lounged in the clearing and laughed into her neck as I breathed in the scent of her hair.

Lilacs and honeysuckle. And so bloody intoxicating! I licked her neck playfully.

"Minerva!" she laughed "You're tickling my neck! Cut it out!"

I smiled and pulled her closer. I leaned in and kissed her neck softly where I had just licked her.

She signed contently. "Are you happy?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded. "Of course, I am… Mollywobbles." I grinned at the nickname I had given her that she claimed she hated. We both knew that she loved it, in actuality. In fact, she had told me one night, after several fire whiskeys, that she has asked Arthur to call her that in private so that she can pretend he is me.

Course, she denies it all now.

She smacked me playfully on the arm and giggled. "Oh, shush!"

I pulled her close again, leaning on her shoulder. "Are you happy?" I asked, turning the question back on her.

She tensed. "This thing with Arthur is stressing me out, is all. I mean, I love you and I know that I do, but…" she groaned. "My parents! They're such a pain! I mean, I know I'm their only daughter, but why did they have to set up an arranged marriage. And if I did love him then they would be nuts to think that I'd wait until I am twenty-five to settle!"

"You know, I'm twenty-five, right?" I teased her, laughing.

She blushed. "I didn't mean that it's weird to wait to settle down until that age. I wasn't insinuating that you're going to become a spinster!" She began floundering, afraid that I was going to be upset. "Besides, if you _had_ settled down with someone before now, then _I_ wouldn't be able to be with you." I silenced her with a kiss to allay an fears she had of my being miffed.

"Are you going to break up with him?" I asked after a short silence, scared that she would say no. "I mean, arranged marriages are taken very seriously by some families and I don't know if your family is like that."

"Of course I'm going to break up with him! Why do you think I don't think of it as cheating when I'm with you? I don't think of he and I as being together!" She laughed heartily and I could feel her laughter go through me as I leaned on her. "I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to marry him! Can you even see me pregnant and popping out a bunch of Weasley babies?"

"You're really not going to date him and marry him and have his babies?" I asked, still flustered. I couldn't even bear the thought of her leaving me. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"No, Minnie! I don't love him! I love you!" she told me. She rolled over and assumed a kneeling position so that she could more readily gain control of the situation. She leaned over me and gently kissed away each tear. "Min, please don't cry! I promise you! No magic in the world could keep me from you!" I smiled. "You look ten times more beautiful when you smile, you know. Why don't you smile more often?"

"I have to keep up the 'angry teacher' appearance. Besides, how much do I really have to smile about? I'm twenty-five and not settled down! I'm going to become a textbook spinster!" I told her playfully reaching up to tickle her side.

She laughed, "Oh, I'll give you something to smile about!" She leaned in and kissed me again, more forcefully than before. Then she pulled back and grinned at me.

"Well," I said, smiling as well, "that's a lovely start!" I reached up and put my arms around her neck and pulled her back into a kiss.


End file.
